


Last Night in Coldharbour

by Hybrid_Leopard



Series: ESO: Lansaska [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short Chapters, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybrid_Leopard/pseuds/Hybrid_Leopard
Summary: Before the fight with Molag Bal, Lansaska spends a heated night with King Dynar. The king leaves something behind for Lansaska to remember him by.
Relationships: Laloriaran Dynar/Male Vestige, Laloriaran Dynar/Vestige
Series: ESO: Lansaska [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Last Night in Coldharbour

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short smutty chapter that I wanted to write...and then will add another chapter about the baby he will be having. If you're interested finding me on ESO, my username is Hybrid-Leopard. I have other thought out characters, but I usually play Lansaska. He's my handsome, charming, Altmer. ;)

“You should let your hair grow out,” Laloriaran whispered fondly as he ran his long, elegant fingers through Lansaska's short, cropped hair. It was soft as satin to the touch, and Laloriaran enjoyed the feeling of it more than he probably should. He smiled when the young Altmer looked up at him with a disgruntled expression.

“It'll make me look too young.” Was that a sulking tone in Lansaska's voice? It was unbelievably charming to the King. 

The Ayleid leaned forward until their noses almost touched, and their warm breaths mingled suggestively in the cold air of Coldharbour. “There is nothing wrong with that. You're still a fawn compared to me; a long way from being a buck.” Laloriaran nodded at Lansaska's elk-mount outside their tent as an example. “A crown of antlers upon your head? You would make a great king.” 

Lansaska blushed as he tried to pull away, but was held fast by the true king's grasp on his upper arms. “Y-You should get some rest, King Dynar. We have a big day in the morning.” 

“Yes, we do, young Altmer. I think we have time to “get to know each other” though, don't you think?” Laloriaran closed the gap between their lips, quickly sucking the young elf's breath from his lungs, and forcing him to breathe through his nose. He would have chuckled at the small struggle Lansaska was putting up, but the younger elf's lips and tongue were far too delectable.

Lansaska gave up somewhere between the kiss and the other's hands wondering over his armour, undoing the straps. Each piece of metal dropped to the ground until he was in nothing but his lower undergarments. The air was crisp against his flesh, but refreshing within the heated tent that he shared with the king. In seconds the last piece of clothing was removed from his body, and replaced by an already nude, hard, warm body between his legs. 

Soft moans escaped with each breath they took, which was only for brief moments as Laloriaran used a bit of magic to prep his lover's passage. Lansaska gasped sharply from the cold liquid lubricating his insides. “That wasn't fair,” he whimpered. 

Laloriaran chuckled softly as he pulled the other's legs up and around his waist to position himself. “This will hurt at first.” 

The Altmer clenched his teeth when he felt the blunt tip prodding at his entrance. “Too soon! Please,” he squeaked. “Stop for a minute!” To Lansaska's surprise, the king did stop. He arched his neck, digging the back of his head into his pillow. He had to relax, and quick. King Dynar seemed impatient, and Lansaska wasn't quite sure why. He was acting as if this was their last night in Coldharbour together... 

Perhaps, it was? 

Lansaska buried his face into the king's collarbone, hiding the tears threatening to spill, and wrapped his arms around the other's broad shoulders. “I'm sorry... I'm ready.” 

Laloriaran hummed thoughtfully as he placed his hands against the younger elf's shoulder blades and gently penetrated the squeezing passage. He felt the shudder underneath him, before hearing the soft cry of pain. He waited for a short minute before pushing in further and didn't stop this time until he was fully sheathed. 

The Altmer panted frantically against the king's shoulder, unable to stop his tears from dampening the skin there. “King Dynar, please keep moving.” 

“Laloriaran,” the Ayleid corrected gently. “A little too far into the game for formalities isn't it, Lansaska?”

The high elf choked back his laugh as he rested back against his bedroll, bringing the other down for another kiss. “Laloriaran,” he whispered huskily. “My king.” 

Laloriaran shuddered, and cursed softly when those words almost brought him to his release all too soon. “Damn you,” he grinned wryly. “You play dirty, Lansaska.” He kissed the younger elf passionately before the other could retort. He eagerly started rocking their bodies together, Lansaska's erection grinding against his abs and dripping heavily with precum. This young elf was so pent up. 

“I'm not letting you go,” Laloriaran purred hungrily. “Not until morning.” His pace started to pick up, his thrusting becoming more violent, his flesh slapping almost painfully against Lansaska's backside. It became difficult for the young Altmer to focus, his golden eyes rolling back in their sockets and drool dripping down the sides of his mouth. His grip around the Ayleid's shoulders fell to the ground, and his legs were the only things grasping the older male, but they were even close to giving out to the intense pleasure.

“L-Laloriaran,” the high elf cried out, his cock spewing seed across both their chests and stomachs, some even splattering across the bridge of his nose.

Said elf licked the seed from his lover's face, his pace not letting up even as the passage clenched ravenously around him, begging him for his seed. “So eager,” Laloriaran huffed. He braced himself against the other's bedroll when he felt his release quickly approaching. He buried his face against the side of Lansaska's neck before biting down to leave his mark, followed shortly by his cum spilling thickly into the tight passage. He could feel his release dripping out around him and onto his lover's bedroll.

Lansaska had fainted from the intense ecstasy, muscles still faintly twitching from his orgasm.

The Ayleid slowly pulled out before hefting himself back up onto his feet and gathering the younger elf into his arms. He then moved him to his own bedroll, still dry and clean from any bodily fluids...at least until Lansaska wakes up for another round. Until then, Lalorian would grab a clean rag and wash the Altmer of the sweat and grime.

After he was done, he knelt by Lansaska's side for a moment, gazing at the other's abdomen thoughtfully. He bit down on his bottom lip anxiously before placing his hand against the warm flesh and muttered a few words of a fertility spell. “I want you, Lansaska, to carry my legacy,” he whispered fondly against his lover's brow.

When Lansaska awoke, they would continue to hold each other all through the night, the younger elf none the wiser about the gift he was given.

To Be Continued...


End file.
